The Old Knight of Remnant
by Voldugu Conqueror
Summary: Once a loveable idiot and capable leader, Jaune Arc has experienced horrible things that has scarred him, after the fall of Beacon and the Grimm Wars he has lived in complete solitude and loneliness. Wanting to forget the events that happened years ago, wanting to just live a normal life that isn't filled with war and blood shed. But destiny had different plans for him...
1. Scar's of the Past

The amount of times i've rewritten and published this story is countless at this point, but now I feel more confident in this story and hope to continue and finish it, if any of you have ever read any of my other stories then rest assured that I am working on the chapters for them. It will take time but I have not left it and forgotten about it.

So, enjoy the story!

_

The sound of wood being split echoed through the emerald forest, grunting and footsteps followed behind the sound, a lone cabin sat in the the middle of the many tress with smoke coming from the chimney, and a man is seen chopping wood outside with a hefty ax. The man himself was tall and had a lean muscular build, his long and wild blonde hair mixed with his large and shaggy beard gave the man a lumber jack look. His plad button up shirt was tucked into his pants and his sleeves were rolled up, showing his forearms, denim jeans covered his lower body, and steel toed boots protected his feet.

He swung and chopped the wood like he had been doing it his whole life, each time the log would split he would grab a new one and do it again, his blue eyes stared at with at it with a concentrated look, his face scrunching up each time the ax impacted the log.

After a while of chopping the man laid down the ax and picked up the pieces of wood before heading inside his cabin, the door swung open and the rusty hinges squeaked painfully as it opened. The man stepped in side and placed the pieces next to his chimney, the fire that was already burning was almost dying out, taking a piece of the newly chopped wood he threw it into the fire to help reinvigorate it once more. The cabin itself didn't hold much, a shelf filled with an assortment of books ranging from comic books to fantasy and Remnant fairy tales books, a bed that could only fit one person, a drawer to keep the man's clothes, a cupboard to store spices , and a small box that kept all the food the man ate.

There was also a wardrobe that was locked and chained up for some reason, it was covered in a lot of scratch marks and dust, showing that it hasn't been touched for years. The man took a bottle that was filled with a strange liquid and opened it with a pop, taking a sip he slowly flowed and coughed a bit, letting the strong and bitter taste of the liquid settle before taking another sip. It was alcohol, a kind that the man favoured over the others.

This was just another day for the man named: Jaune Arc.

A former Hunstman and team leader of JNPR during his time in Beacon, he was once a young teen, socially awkward teen who wanted to be a hero and protect others, but when the Fall of Beacon happened after the Vytal Festival, everything came crashing down. It was a day he wanted to forget but couldn't because of one person that sacrificed herself to try and stop it from happening, his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

Just thinking about her flares his anger and his emotions start to run rampant, if only he was strong enough then probably she would be with him and living a quiet life, but the cruel entity known as destiny had different plans for him and everyone else that had survived. Everything that transpired after what happened, he could barely remember anymore, their trip to Mistral, the reuniting of team RWBY, a kid named Oscar being used as a vessel for Ozpin, during those day's it was as crazy as it got.

Be what they didn't realize was the war that they were marching towards, it was a war against Salem, the mother of all Grimm. A creature of darkness that was once human, he was 20 when the war happened and now he's 38, the war lasted for 10 years and Remnant started to rebuild itself back up 7 years ago. He could remember the countless Grimm that swarmed Vale, the many men and faunas that sacrificed their lives to protect Vale and the people that lived within it. Rest and sleep were a rare thing for a soldier and Huntsman, he spent countless day's and nights fighting non-stop because he and his men knew that if they stopped just for even a second, the Grimm would find an opening and smash their way through.

Shaking away the memories of the past, Jaune stood back up and placed the bottle on the table next to him, he got back up and went to the door of the cabin before opening it. What he didn't expect was for Oscar to be standing there just about ready to knock on his door, Jaune glared at him before sighing and walking past the young headmaster of Beacon.

"What do you want…?" Jaune asked as he picked up the ax that he left laying around outside and placed it where it belonged, Oscar stood there nervously and didn't say a thing.

"Well, what is it? If you're gonna stand there all day without saying a word then its best you leave. Now." Jaune growled as he glanced back to Oscar, the young headmaster shifted and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We…we need your help…Since Beacon is nearly rebuilt we need new teachers to teach the students, the old staff has retired except Miss Goodwitch" Oscar explained, once Jaune heard this he stopped what he was doing and turned towards Oscar, his expression was that of annoyance.

"What makes you think that i'm good enough to teach others?" Jaune asked, Ozpin took over the body of Oscar and looked at Jaune with a serious expression.

"Mr. Arc, you above anyone else, have the most experience on the battle field and combat that rivals even Ms. Rose, your military like tactics and combat awareness has made you a top pick on our list...We knew it would be hard to convince you but please be considerate. You may hate me but for the sake of the new generation, please." Ozpin begged, he wasn't lying about what he said, he out of everyone he does have the most experience when in the thick of battle, his legend of when he battle endless waves of Grimm with his men became a feat of legend among the people of Remnant.

At this point Jaune was really battling with his thoughts and mind, maybe if he did teach then maybe he won't have to let the new generation of Hunstmen experience the mistakes he made, the would be ready for anything and won't have to lose a loved one. He looked over to Oscar/Ozpin and took a deep breath, he didn't to immediately say 'yes' and just be on his way, it has been years since he opened up that old wardrobe and dawned his old armor and weapon.

"I'll think about it…" was all he said as he walked passed Oscar/Ozpin and was about to head back inside.

"Ms. Rose will be teaching at Beacon, as well as your old team mates, Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie, even Ms. Schnee as accepted to join and also Mrs. Belladona, if you accept you can be reunited with them…" Oscar/Ozpin said, Jaune stopped and glanced back at Oscar/Ozpin. He knew that just by saying that he would have a higher chance of him accepting, but it would be nice to see them again, Ruby and her innocent little sister charm, Ren, Nora, Weiss, and Blake. It was tempting but he still had to think over it, agreeing to whatever Ozpin said was just another way of him getting pulled into a storm of problems, looking back, all he did was nodded and went back into his cabin.

His eyes shifted to the old and dusty wardrobe that had been locked up, a whirlwind of emotions swirled in his heart as he looked upon it.

_

**_I hope you guys loved the story, please leave a review if you think there could something to be approved upon, or if you want add some of your ideas to this story!_**

**_Thanks for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Armored up and ready to go

**Hey, guys, welcome back to another chapter! I was happy knowing that you guys really enjoyed the first chapter of The Old Knight of Remnant, some of you guys were wondering about Yang. Don't worry, she is alive and well her fate will soon be revealed! anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Jaune grabbed the key to the lock that held the chains, he moved to the chained up wardrobe and started to remove the lock, putting the key into the key hole, Jaune turned the key and he could hear the mechanism in the lock move and click open. Removing the lock, Jaune unwrapped the heavy chains slowly and placing it on the floor, for a moment he could hear the clashing of steel and the faint screams of men, his hands became shaky and sweaty, breathing labored and heavy. Sweat started to form on his head and the feeling of it rolling down his face bothered him and made him hesitant, shaking his head, he fully removed the chains and watched as it fell and landed with a large thud against the wooden floor, the clashing of steel became much more louder and the screams of men were much clearer, his hands hesitantly and slowly reached for the handles of the wardrobe. The feeling of cold metal filled his hands as he grasped the wardrobe handles, he couldn't move, his hands felt heavy all of a sudden and his breathe hitched as he looked at the damaged wardrobe. For what felt like hours Jaune pulled it open slowly and the sounds of clashing steel and screams filled his ears, accompanied by the loud squeaking of the rusty hinges of the doors for the wardrobe it didn't make it any easier. Once he had fully opened the wardrobe the sounds stopped and his eyes were met with the sight of his old armor, the once clean and shining white surface was now covered in dust, scratches, and dents. Its worn and battle damaged look gave it a sense that it has been through many battles and has survived the test of time, the gold lining was still in pristine condition but it still looked a bit worn out.

His eyes were caught by his old weapon: Crocea Mors, a family heirloom that he took and used during his time in Beacon and when he was in the Grimm Wars, taking a hold of it he pulled the sword from its sheathe and he looked upon the shining blade. It was still in great condition despite what it had gone through, looking at the reflection of himself on the sword he closed his eyes and breathed. The young teen who had used this blade to protect others was gone and now he was replaced by a shadow of what he was once, he could never look at Crocea Mors the same way again and neither can he do the same to himself. They weren't symbols of justice and protection anymore. sheathing the blade, he looked at the armor and grabbed it, he never thought he'd be wearing it again. He took off his clothing and put on a black hoodie with chain mail over it, jeans, and brown combat boots. Taking the breastplate, he strapped it to his chest and locked the pauldrons and rerebrace to the chest piece, he slipped on the gauntlets, and he locked the belt for the tasset to the breastplate, he put on the cuisse to his thighs and strapped them in place, he did the same with the greaves as he it overlapped his combat boots, the last piece of armor he had strapped on was the gorget that protected his neck. Looking at the wardrobe once more he saw his helmet, a great helm that covered his whole head and face while also being intimidating to look at. Grabbing it, he inspected it carefully as he ran his thumb over a deadly looking scratch on the helmet, if he didn't have this to protect his head he would have been dead by now. Placing it back down, he looked over to a piece of red cloth and picked it up, the sash that she had worn before her death. It was worn out and damaged, taking it he wrapped it over the waist of the chest piece and locked it down with a leather belt that helped make sure that the sash wasn't going anywhere and to keep his breastplate to his abdomen.

The familiar weight of the armor made him feel secure and safe, like no one would be able to hurt him, it was a feeling he hadn't felt for a while. He took a deep breath before grabbing Crocea Mors and his helmet, he packed up as much food and water he could for the trip, he stepped out of his cabin and slowly looked at it. He wanted to live a peaceful life when he abandoned his dream of being a Hero, but if he could teach the new generation to not make the mistakes he made while he was still in Beacon then he could finally redeem himself for all the things he has done during the Grimm Wars.

* * *

"Yang! I'm old enough to handle myself! I don't need you to keep following me!" Ruby whined as her older sister hugged her to suffocation, the blonde bombshell laughed as she let go of her little sister.

"I know but I still worry about you, after your break up with Oscar you were all gloomy for two weeks and you didn't even want to eat cookies" Yang said in a worried tone as she held her sister, but she understood why Oscar had to let go of Ruby. Becoming the Headmaster of Beacon meant that he had a lot of work on his hands and he needed to learn how to be a Headmaster and his duties as a Headmaster.

"I remember, but I understood why he had to do it, but all that doesn't matter now. I'm teaching in Beacon! this is even better than being a Huntress, can you imagine all the weapons i'll be able to see and my students will see me as a cool teacher!" Ruby said with pride as she puffed her chest out, Yang chuckled and Ruby pouted at her sister.

"What?" Ruby asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. But if you want to be a cool teacher you need to be more mature and less childish, what you did was childish but cute" Yang chuckled, Ruby pouted even more and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, Sis, I bet they will still love you even if you're not the coolest teacher" Yang said as she hugged Ruby. The red hooded Huntress just smiled and hugged her sister back.

"So what will you do once you get back home?" Ruby asked, Yang thought about it and just shrugged.

"don't know but Russet wants to continue building the room for Ochre, the muscle head has been spending much more time with our daughter than me" Yang said as she pouted, she couldn't blame him because Ochre was so adorable and cute. But he could at least spend more time with his wife, there are times where she has very tempting itches that needs her husbands attention but he would always pay more attention to Ochre, she even tried wearing kinky dresses to at least get a glance. The giant muscle head wasn't a bad husband, no, he was a great man and a wonderful husband but at the moment he was being insufferable.

"Well, maybe he just wants to make sure Ochre is comfortable enough that she won't need him around as much, she is only a year old" Ruby explained, Yang sighed but nodded.

"You should get going you'll miss your bullhead to Vale, text me once you get there and send pictures, I know Blake and Weiss are gonna be teaching there as well" Yang said, Ruby nodded and headed off to the station.

"Also, I heard Jaune would be there as well" Yang said at the last minute.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Hey, guys, hope you liked the new chapter! leave a review on what you think about the chapter and thank you for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, please follow and favorite so I know you guys love the story and to help push me to make more chapters! See ya!**_


	3. Reuniting with an old friend

**_Hello, last chapter had been much for some and had been a very educational chapter to fix and correct my mistakes. So this chapter will make up for it, and sorry for the wall of text! I did not take in consideration how the chapter will look like on the mobile app. So, enjoy the chapter and thank you for your support._**

* * *

In my head I sometimes think about what I could have changed in the past to make the present better, but I knew that even if I tried nothing will change, I wondered what my purpose was in everything that had happened over the past years. The many that have lost their lives, many that were more important than mine, they all had greater purposes in the world than I did. What made me special? What made me so special that I was meant to live more than most? I asked myself this and nothing came to mind. I always drew a blank.

Looking out the window of the train that head towards Mistral, I watched as the train passed the environment, trees, mountains, and animals. There was only a few Grimm I saw. After the war the number of Grimm dropped immensely but that didn't mean they went extinct. Now a days a Grimm attacks is a rare occurrence, due to this expansion of civilisation was more apparent, new cities were built and the paranoia of Grimm sneaking into their homes to attack became no more. In all of the years of Remnant we have been afraid to spread and grow, but now its different, we aren't afraid anymore but even then monsters still exists in this world and it isn't the Grimm, they hide among the people, wolves dressed in sheep clothing.

"Do you need anything, Sir?" a voice spoke, I turned to see who it was and saw a well dressed young woman stood before him with a cart filled to the brim with food, drinks, and more.

"Not at the moment, thank you" I replied.

I watched as the woman walked away with a smile, repeating the same action to other passengers. It's strange how people can still be happy despite the fact that their generation was forged in blood, steel, and sacrifices. But I guess that how the world works, trying to forget the horrible past and look forward to a brighter future was something we all do. Even if that future is still far from our reach. Time flies by when you have so many questions and thoughts going on in your head, so much so that I didn't realise that the train had reached its destination, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked out of the train and into the station of Mistral. Faunas and Men walked together like one people, it was a step up from the racism that had happen years ago, still even in today racism still happens. Kids get pushed around due to their animal features, men and woman get called horrible names cause of it as well. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough.

During my time in the station I even saw a few huntsmen and huntresses, young looking and inexperienced, still new to the world of elite fighters meant to push back the forces of darkness. It reminded me of my time in Beacon, being young and dumb to the dark realities to the world, I'm glad I grew out of that awkward stage of puberty. Some kids that had passed by recognised me, calling me the 'Knight of Vale.' It was a title that was given to me after the war, at first I saw it as an honorary title to be held but I found that it was a bit silly. I wasn't a knight. I may look the part but I'm not one, no matter how much I wanted to be.

Walking out of the station and into the city of Mistral, I quickly made my way to the docks to catch a Bullhead to Vale, it was easy to grab a flight when your a Huntsmen and I was glad that the fee was affordable. I maybe a Huntsmen but I was tight for cash at the moment. The trip itself wasn't so bad, just a few turbulence here and there, nothing too alarming that needed his attention. Soon enough, I reached Vale, things have changed so much since I was here. More buildings and shops were built, much more advance technology was around, I had no doubt that it was Weiss that helped in that department. More people walked the streets and even more Police Officers were roaming the streets to protect the civilians.

It was was a nice change to see but right now my eyes were set on a building that sat on top of a cliff near Vale, I looked to see Beacon, my former academy. It was bigger than last time and there were still some parts of the academy that were still under construction, it looked brand new and re-vamped. It was amazing.

"Hmph. I gotta admit, you did a great job Oscar..." I whispered to myself, I continued down the streets of Vale and took a local Bullhead up to Beacon Academy, the memories of me vomiting into the garbage can came back. I really blame motion sickness for that.

* * *

As the Bullhead approached Beacon I could see it bustling with students, almost every square inch of the place is filled with students all unique on their own. It was a sight I never thought I'd see, the Bullhead landed on one of the landing pads. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and made sure I had everything on me before getting off and looking around, as I walked forward I noticed a sign that said, 'Welcome to New Beacon Academy.' I had to had to admit, it was new alright. From every building to the pavement, it was all brand new, not having the wear and tear like before. It look as if the place was shining. I could get used to this. As I explored the are I had noticed that some of the students looked to not be wearing any protective gear like me, opting for flashy and stylish outfits that really make my eyes bleed. So many bright colours. The reason why I chose to wear so much armour is because there was a time I fought Grimm in only clothing, my aura depleted after taking many blows and I was left bare with no protection from the sharp claws and teeth that wanted to kill me.

After that experience I would always make sure I was fully geared up in armour, so that if my aura isn't able to protect me my armour would be there keep away the deadly claws and teeth. But due to what I was wearing I caught many eye's and comments about my attire, I didn't really cared, as long as it keeps me alive their words wouldn't matter. After hearing the rude comments about my gear I heard some of them talking about me.

"Is that Jaune Arc? The Knight of Vale?"

"Woah, it's him! Jaune Arc!"

"Dang, he's looks hot though for an old man"

Alright, I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended by the last one. I wasn't that old.

"Jaune? JAUNE!" I heard my name being called out and within seconds of turning around I felt something slam against my chest at lightning speeds that sent me falling towards the ground, the feeling of long slender arms being wrapped around my torso brought me to open my eyes and look down to see a tuft of black hair with red highlights and a red cloak. I finally realise who this was and my lips were pulled into a smile.

"Hey there Crater Face..." I said as I watched her pull herself away from me and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Vomit Boy" and moment ruined. Alright.

Standing myself up and helping Ruby up as well, I looked at her and noticed her style of clothing hasn't change a bit, she wore her usual corset and a combat skirt that was bit longer than the one I remembered, She still wore the white high-neck decolletage blouse and her studded studded wrist bands that had metal plating on them, a leather spaulder looked to be fastened in place on her her shoulder. On her hips were multiple leather belts that had pouches that contained multiple dust ammunition for her weapon, other than that, her look didn't change much. Her hair was much longer now, reaching down to her shoulders. What was left of that fifteen your girl was now gone and replaced with a beautiful and mature woman, I'm betting she hasn't changed at all.

Her eye's widened in realisation when she took a good look at me.

"Oh my Oum, you have a big bushy beard and long hair!" She laughed as she started to touch my beard and hair, slowly running her hands through them and caressing it. Yep, she's still the same.

I can't believe you and I will be teaching here together!" Ruby squealed in delight.

"Yeah, Oscar came to me to offer the job...at first I wanted to decline but I figured, maybe I can help this new generation and prevent them from making the same mistakes I made," I explained.

"Your always thinking about others more than yourself, that's what I like about you Jaune...anyways, where are you headed?" Ruby said, I looked around and shrugged.

"Don't know, I was thinking about heading to Oscar's office but seeing how this place change so much, I don't know which way is which. Now that your here I was thinking about following you instead" I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. Ruby smiled happily to the point where it was creepy, she also held her hands behind her back.

"Ruby? You alright?" I asked, wondering why she was smiling.

"Hmph. Doesn't this scene look a bit familiar?" She asked, I shrugged in confusion and watched as she laughed a bit.

"It feels like the first time we met back then! The two of us not knowing where to go on our first day here, I can really feel the wave of nostalgia!" she chuckled, I smiled a bit and took it all in. It really did feel like that time, I could still remember the first time she showed me her Crescent Rose and how she was obsessed with it and other weapons.

"Since we're here together, we might as well ask around to see if any of the students know the way to Oscar's office," Ruby suggested, I nodded and smirked a bit.

"Well, lead the way Professor Rose!" I said, her reaction was gold as she pouted a bit and blushed, still not used to her new title.

"On it, Professor Arc!" I gritted my teeth at that.

I followed behind Ruby as we walked down the court yard and asking some of the student's directions to Oscars office, to our dismay they didn't know where it was as well. Great. We kept walking about until we came across a student who knew the way there, I was glad we came upon them if we didn't we would have lost for ages.

Other than that, This was gonna be an interesting year for me. Oum, I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

_**And that brings an end to this chapter! Sorry it took so long and I'll try to post a new chapter soon if I have the time, I have several other stories i'm working on and its hard to manage and come up with ideas for them. So, **_**_Favourite, Follow, Leave a Review and all that good stuff! I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Good bye!_**


	4. Knight turned teacher

"So, what class will you be teaching?" Ruby asked, Jaune scratched his beard and shrugged. From what he knows he could possibly be teaching tactics class or combat class, seeing that he was best suited to those.

"Not sure, I know a lot about tactics and such but even combat class would be a great fit for me," Jaune suggested, Ruby pouted and looked at Jaune.

"What?"

"I want to teach combat class!" Ruby exclaimed. Jaune jumped a bit from Ruby's sudden shout, well he would understand why Ruby would want to teach Combat Class, seeing that she is a bit of an airhead when it comes to any other subject. But he wouldn't say that to her face-to-face.

"Then again, it will be Oscar/Ozpin who will be assigning us our jobs..." Jaune said, Ruby just pouted once more and gave a sigh in defeat, even if she were to be put in any other class that she doesn't specialise in, she would do her best and study for it to teach the students. Though she didn't want that to happen, only wanting to be assigned the Combat class.

* * *

For what felt like hours, Jaune and Ruby finally reached Oscars tower, they took the elevator up the tower and walked into his office. They were greeted by four others and Oscar being seated at his desk, but Jaune knew the four that stood before him, quickly realising who they were. The four other people turned to see both Jaune and Ruby, their eye's widening in surprise and awe. One word came out from their mouths.

"JAUNE?!"

The four said in unison.

Before Jaune and Ruby stood Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, and lastly, Weiss Schnee. All four of them walked up to Jaune taking a good look at him while they surrounded Jaune, to be honest they were a bit stunned at his new looks. Jaune was doing the same as he observed their new outfits and looks as well, Nora sported a white and pink faux leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, underneath she wore a leather breastplate on top of dry fit shirt, hands were protected with black finger-less gloves that has a pink hard rubber knuckles, she wore black and pink leather pants with pink and white leather boots. Her hair was tied into braided pigtails that hung over her shoulders, and finally the one thing that caught his attention the most. A tattoo wrapped around her forearm, a tattoo of her symbol that was surrounded with skulls of an Ursa and a winged helmet that sat a top the symbol with wings wrapping around the whole thing, under it all was her and Ren's last name.

Speaking of Ren, the former ninja grew himself a Fu Manchu moustache like in those old action martial art movies. His hair was tied into a top knot and matched him and his beard really well, Jaune was impressed and shot his fromer team mate a small smile only to recieve one was. Ren wore a green martial art gi with floral designs and tabi shoes as well as pink hand wraps, simple yet elegant it fit Ren perfectly and matched his fighting style.

"Wow, Jauney, you grew an impressive beard! it makes you look so manly! a big change from your awkward dorky looks from back then! no offence" Nora complimented, that kinda stung Jaune a bit. His eyes moved over to Blake and Weiss, Blakes hair was now short and her cat ears held gold earings, she looked to be wearing a black leotard and brown skinny jeans and thigh high boots. Over the leotard she wore a sleevless jacket with a bow tied on her wrist, in Jaunes mind he thought that the new look Blake sported made her look like some kind of bandit. Finally, his eyes layed upon Weiss. Her hair was slicked back and held down with a tiara like headband, now sporting a uniform similar to that of General Ironwoood though its color was dark blue and has white lining.

"Weiss..." Jaune greeted the former Heiress.

"Jaune..." Weiss greeted him back, she was a little bit dumbfounded at Jaunes new appearance, no longer was she staring at a young awkward teen who wanted to be hero. Right now, she was staring at a seasoned warrior that knows loss, victory, and pain. Out of every other huntersmen out there that she knows off, none ever fought in the dirt with Grimm staring at them with their claws and teeth inches away from their face. Jaune is the only one that knows that feeling.

"I'm glad to see that you accepted my offer, Mr. Arc." Oscar spoke, well it was Ozpin who spoke in actuality. Jaune didn't say a word and just nodded, Ozpin chuckled as he stood up and walked over to Jaune.

"As I explained before in our previous meeting, you will be teaching the new students of Beacon along with these five," Ozpin said as he gestured to the rest. Jaune glanced back at them and nodded as Ozpin walked up to Nora.

"Mrs. Valkyrie will be teaching Grimm Studies course," Ozpin explained as Nora gave a wide smile to Jaune as well as a thumbs up, he wishes luck to any student who takes her class. Professor Port told stories of how he slayed Grimm through impossible means and retelling his greatest feats of heroism and nobility, but compared to Nora she would most likely throw her students into the wild and make them fight the most dangerous Grimm with nothing but spoons and TNT, He watched as Ozpin walked over to Ren.

"Mrs. Ren will be handling Aura/Semblance management, helping students who still yet to unlock their Aura or Semblance," Ren bowed to Jaune. Jaune knowing Ren, he would do great at his Job, Ren's patience and guidance could help students that struggle with their semblance and Aura, as fars Jaune knows Ren has a better understanding of Aura and Semblances than anyone he knows. Ozpin moved to blake.

"Mrs. Belladonna will be teaching history course," Blake crossed her arms over her chest and nodded towards Jaune, he nodded back and Ozpin moved to Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee will be taking care of Dust handling and weapon management course," the former Heiress stood at attention and saluted, woah, that is way differnt than how she was before, he'd guess that she joined the Atlas military much like her sister. Unlike the snotty, troubled, and ice cold girl from before the current Weiss that was standing in front of him was disciplined, controlled, and for some reason even more ice cold than before to the point he could feel shivers going up his spine.

Finally, Ozpin moved over to Ruby. "Ms. Rose will be the Combat Instructor," Jaune heard Ruby let out a small 'Yes!' which made the blonde knight chuckle a bit.

"So what will I be teaching?" Jaune asked, Ozpin walked over to Jaune and looked at him for a second.

"You will be teaching Combat and Survival tactics, it is a new class that will teach students how to coordinate better while out on the field and to give them knowledge on surviving in the wilderness. Lately it has accoured to me that in recent years huntsmen in training barely know how to use the nature around them," Ozpin explained as he walked back over to his desk.

"But you, Mr. Arc, you have fought on the field with many a men. Fighting against overwhelming numbers and odds, but through all that you kept your head leveled and cooled, you knew your men like they were your brothers and you lead them so expertly to the point that it was like written legend. A natural leader. But thats not at all, for the many years you were gone you have lived secluded in the wildness. Foraging foraging for your own food, building your own house, and doing so with out the need of modern technology. Truly, you among any Huntsmen are the most versitile." Ozpin spoke the feats of Jaune, the rest were amazed at how much he was able to do.

"Congratulations," Ozpin smirked as the rest of the group started to clap. Jaune looked back at them and gave them a smile before turning back to Ozpin.

"I'm honored to be part of the staff, truly, but I will only continue to work here on one condition," Jaune said.

"And what would that be, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked as he raised his brow.

"You. don't. keep. any. secrets. from .us" Jaune said as he leaned against the desk of Ozpin, if it were Oscar who was out right now facing Jaune he would have soiled his pants but that wasn't the case. Ozpin gave a small smile and nodded simply, agreeing to Jaunes condition. The rest of the group could only stand and watch, tension filled the air, they did not want to intervene seeing that Jaune had a very good reason as to why he would need this condition to be fulfilled.

"Very well," Ozpin said. Jaune stood back up and nodded, he turned around and looked at everyone else, taking a step forward and walking towards the exit. His steps echoed as he left and everyone turned to look at Ozpin, Ozpin gave control back to Oscar and looked at everyone nervously, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um. Ozpin said that the rest of you may leave now, we will send you a text holding your room number and activation code, until then you may explore New Beacon too your hearts content" Oscar explained, everyone nodded and left quietly, leaving Oscar alone in his office with only the sounds of the gears and clock work that came from the ceiling.

"I think I almost soiled my pants with Jaune there..." Oscar admitted, a loud sigh could be heard in the back of his mind knowing that it was Ozpin.

* * *

Once Jaune had left Oscars office he made his way down to the campus grounds, students still flooded the area and they still hurt his eyes with their bright colored clothing. Gah, if they were on the battlefield they would be the most noticable targets. Jaune thought, he rubbed his eyes and sat down on a lone bench that was next to a tree, he scanned over the mass of students once more to see any student that didn't hurt his eyes. After a few seconds of scanning his eyes found a lone boy standing and looking around as if he was lost, the boy himself had a sword that looked way too large for him to handle and armor that was four sizes too big. Due to the fact that the boy had a lithe build, he almost thought that he was a girl. It was almost comedic and cartoonish from where he was sitting, he watched the boy as he struggled to find his way around...well that was until another pair of kids came up to him and shoved him too the ground. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the situation, the kids laughed as the lone boy flailed around trying to get back up but due to the size of the sword he had and the armor, it was nearky impossible to him to roll to his side and get up but even if he tried to do so the kids would just kick him back down.

Jaune snarled at this and stood up, he was marching on his way to stop this and give those kids and ass whooping but suddenly a massive teen stepped in between the lone boy and the group of kids, the massive teen grabbed one of the kids from the group and tossed them to the side while belowing out.

"You enjoy hurting weak boy?! Then let us see if you can handle one that fights back!"

The massive teen roared in a thick and strange accent, the group of kids looked terrified and quickly ran off, Jaune watched all this happen before him and it kind of reminded him of something. The massive teen wore an armored vest with a black muscle shirt underneath and brown cargo pants with black combat boots, for Jaune to say that this guy was muscular would be and understatment, this kid was jacked! Herculean! Muscle-bound! Beefy! Broad-shouldered! This guy was all those words combined into one being! Jaune watched as the massive teen helped up the lone boy, he was close enough to hear the two converse with each other.

"Are you alright, Little one?" the large teen asked, the smaller of the two nodded as he patted himself down.

"I'm fine, though that was a bit scary. Thank you. I'm Zinc, Zinc Auburn." the boy now named Zinc introduced himself as he looked up at the large teen.

"It is no problem. I am Magnuss Steel." the large teen said with a large smile as he puffed out his wide and built chest and put his hands on his hips, Zinc stared at him in amazement and awe, clearly he had never seen such a person before. Jaune approached the two and caught their attention, Zinc's eyes lit up like a chritsmas tree as soon as he saw Jaune and let out a loud gasp.

"ITS JAUNE ARC! THE KNIGHT OF VALE! OH WOW, IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU! I'M ZINC AND I'VE HEARD STORIES ABOUT YOU SINCE I WAS A CHILD! LIKE HOW YOU AND YOUR MEN FACED OFF A HORDE OF GRIMM DESPITE BEING OUTNUMBERED YOU PULLED THROUGH!" Zinc said loudly with excitment as he took Jaunes hand and shook it vigorously, Magnuss chuckled a bit at Zincs excitment but placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend Zinc, please do calm down, you are making Knight of Vale very uncomfortable" The large teen said. Finally realizing what he was doing, Zinc let go of Jaunes and stepped back as he apologized.

"It's fine, never really been treated like that in a long time, so it was nice to see someone appreciate my work" Jaune let out a small chuckle.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I updated this story so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**


	5. The famous story of the Knight of Vale

Sorry that i've been gone for a long time, had to deal with a crap time of stuff, my schedule and situation has worsened to the point that its unbelievable. But as of now everything is stable...I hope.

I'll try to write and publish more chapters as soon as possible, so for now heres a small chapter just explain whats going on.

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Weiss, what did you think of Jaune when you saw us walk into Oscars office?" Ruby asked as the two walked down the halls of New Beacon, Weiss didn't know what to think. It felt like only yesterday that he was an inexperienced huntsmen that somehow got accepted into Beacon, but now he was a totally different person.

"I don't know...to see how much he's changed, how much he went through, how hard he had to worked to get to this point. Its strange." Weiss said as she recalled the memory of the time he saved Cardin from that Ursa Major, its strange to think that he used to be such a weakling compared to most huntsmen.

To put it in perspective, Beacon was like a race, everyone is at the starting line but for Jaune its like he had to start from 3 miles back.

"Do you still remember of how he became so famous?" Ruby asked. Weiss stopped and looked at Ruby, that event in Jaunes career as a Huntsmen was what made him such a big name and a legend and why he was given the title of 'The Knight of Vale'.

"The Relentless Battle of the Vale Knights," she said.

"As the endless waves of Grimm approach the city of Vale by the evil Salem, the Vale Knights marched to the frontlines to meet against this onslaught! With Jaune Arc leading this charge. They were outnumber but they held, sharp claws and teeth bashed against their impenatrable shield wall! Deciding that it was time, the Vale Knight drews his sword and with his men they cut through the eternal numbers of Grimm. It was thought impossible! they had won, they had survived!" Ruby said, Weiss scoffed and chuckled at the exaggerated story of the event. If only it were like the stories, in reality it was a slaughter.

Jaune and Cardin was sent there with a few dozen men, he was told to deal with a couple of Beowolves that were wondering too close to the city walls. What he found was a Grimm army.

"They called to be picked up, they were backed against the wall of Vale corned by the army of Grimm sent by Salem. A bullhead was sent to retrieve them as quickly as possible but with the amount of Grimm on ground and the Nevermores in the air, it was suicide mission they had to pull back." Weiss said.

"They had no choice but to fight or die. The story in books does hold some truth, Jaune told his men and Cardin to form a shield wall, but it was not to protect Vale but to stall them for as long as possible until they were able to get out. Of course, the formation didn't hold, it became chaos in a matter of minutes. Most of his men died, Cardin was crippled, and Jaune was the one who had to watch it happen.

Team RWBY was one of the elite huntsmen teams in all of Remnant and went up against some challenging odds but for Jaune the odds were stacked against him. No. The odds were fully against him and hated him with a passion.

When they had finally pulled what was left of Jaune and his men out from there, they were all covered in mud, blood, and most of them were seriously injured. But the look in Jaunes eyes, she didnt know how to describe it. It was as if his soul and what was left of his sanity had left him, mud was on his armor, hair, face, and blood was mixed with the mud.

"For a whole month he locked himself in his room, he never spoke about what happened, he was recognized as a Hero and was given the title 'Knight of Vale'. A title that will forever remind him of what he had gone through. After the defeat of Salem he retired immediately and left without a word." Weiss can still remember that day, how he turned in his Huntsmen licenses and Scroll before leaving.

"He's been hurting for a long time, longer than any of us." Ruby said, Weiss looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"He's broken but he acts as if hes fine..." Weiss mumbled.

* * *

Well, thats it for now. Thanks again for reading this short chapter and I hope that ill have more time for writing and such to continue this story.

Bye, see you in the next one.


	6. Flash backs, Zinc and Steel

Hello! I have comeback with another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"Jaune!! We need to retreat now!" Cardins voice boomed loudly as his massive mace crushed the head of an Ursa Major, along side him are other men dressed in armor holding a variety of weapons be it a unique weapon of their own or standard weapons like sword and shield, firearms, and dust._

_"Alright, everyone retreat near the wall of the city, someone get on the radio and call in for an evac. We need to get out of here, Asap!" Jaune commanded, everyone who heard him nodded and pulled back immediately. The Grimm Army they had discovered followed in their wake._

**_-5 minutes after retreat-_**

_"Vale Knights to H.Q Tower, we have a whole Grimm Army on our asses outside the city walls. We need an immediate evac, ASAP! Get here fast, we don't know how long we can hold them off!" the Radioman of the Vale Knights said into the Mic._

_'Copy, Vale Knights, a Bullhead is heading your way it'll be there in ten minutes' The speaker on the radio said_

_"When are they coming?!" Jaune asked, as he cut down another Beowolf. Another came after him at the side, using his shield he blocked it and tossed the Grimm over himself and stabbed it through its throat._

_"Ten minutes!" the Radioman said before taking up his weapon._

_"Damn it, we don't have ten minutes!" Jaune yelled, he watched as his men continued to fight the endless onslaught of Grimm. Ten minutes was too long, they needed to find a way to buy some time. An idea popped into his head, it was a formation that was used in the early wars meant for defensive uses on the field. The Shield Wall. He never used this before and neither have his men, but from what hes read about it should give them enough time._

_"Okay, I have a plan. Everyone who has a shield form up in a line! After that lock your shields together and hold strong, I'm not sure if this will work but we'll have to try!" Jaune yelled, all his men nodded and did what they were told. Jaune joined them as well, what was unexpected was to see Cardin shove into the shield wall with a shield that he had picked up from a fallen comrade._

_"Arc, if we I dont get out of here alive...tell Velvet and my kids I love them." Cardin said as he looked forward, ready to face what was to come._

_"Don't worry, we're getting out of his together!" Jaune said, then suddenly a massive weight slammed against his shield. He only grunted as held it back, slipping his sword through a small opening he thrusted forward and killed whatever Grimm was on the other stide._

* * *

"Mr. Arc! are you alright? you were spacing off a bit there..." Zinc said as he looked worriedly at Jaune, the knight himself shook his head and looked around him. He was at a table, in front of him was a half eaten burger, across from himself was Magnuss and Zinc. The two students he had met earlier.

"Ah, sorry. Was just doing some thinking." Jaune waved it off and chuckled, Magnuss and Zinc glanced at each other before looking back at Jaune who was bow finishing up his burger.

"As I was saying, Crocea Mors isn't a weapon I built myself. Its a hand-me-down. My great, great grandfather used it in the old wars." Zinc listened as Jaune told him the origins of his weapon, he wouldn't be honest if he didnt say he wasn't surprised. Usually all students make their own weapons, but he guessed that the weapon just found him and it was a perfect fit.

"What about your armor, Mr. Arc?" the giant teen asked as he stuffed his mouth full with food he had on his plate.

"My armor? Well, to be honest my stuff didn't really covered me fully like it does now. I learned my lesson during the war, my aura was in the red and the only thing protecting me from sharp claws and jaws was my armor." Jaune explained, Magnuss and Zinc listened with interest.

"I was tired, aura drained, and I was on my knees. A beowolf was able to get the jump on me and slashed the back on my chest piece, I was able to recover but its claws were already inches away from my face. I killed it, of course but knowing the my head could have been taken off that easily scared me. So I decided to wear a helmet and also cover my legs and spots where I'm most vulnerable." Jaune said as he recounted the memory, now he wondered how he was still alive when he wore such little armor.

He had a large pool of aura but there were times it would go into the red. Thank oum for armor.

"Enough about me. What about the two of you?" Jaune asked.

"I am Magnuss Steel, I come from Atlas. Spent most days with my babushka, her place high up in mountain and lives in cabin. She used to wrestle Ursa with bare hands!" Magnuss said proudly as he thumped his chest with his sledge hammer like hands.

"Whenever there is blizzard, Magnuss goes out to gather fire wood for Babushka, she always call me lazy. But whenever I got back she always have hot hearty meal ready for Magnuss to eat." The broad shouldered teen laughed deeply.

Jaune found Magnuss interesting, the guy was raised in harsh conditions with a family member and still enjoyed it. Most people from Atlas are prideful and pompous but Magnuss seems to be a honest and truthful guy.

"Well, I'm Zinc Auburn. I come from Mistral. I was decent in combat school that I was able to get into New Beacon, but since my weapons broke and still need to be repaired my father gave me his own old equipment." Zinc explained as he shifted in his oversized armor, the greatsword next to him was almost as tall as Jaune but looked light enough for Zinc to wield.

* * *

**Summary:** Living in the woods all by himself for 17 years, Jaune Arc, has kept to himself to forget all the things that had happened during the Grimm Wars against Salem. Oscar/Ozpin visits him and offers a him to teach at New Beacon, Jaune is hesitant but accepts when realizing he could help others in not making the mistakes he made. He travels to Vale once more to go to New Beacon and his reunited with Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY an elite team of huntresses that took down Salem. Once heading meeting up with Ruby and making their way to Oscar/Ozpin office he is reunited with his friends and former members of team JNPR. They will all be teaching at New Beacon.


End file.
